The Birth Rite
by Ameliagirl
Summary: Amelia is the last of her kind or so she thinks. lame summary...NO FLAMES! Plz R&R Spank you
1. Chapter 1

The Birth Right

**Chapter 1 the book  
**  
I sat alone in the courtyard out side the cafeteria. It was perfectly quiet; a slight cold breeze was blowing against my face and the sun, thought it shown offered no warmth. Winter was already here and it was only November but I didn't mind and I couldn't help but feel at peace. I sat in stillness until the sound of high heels and girly laughter came floating down the hall. My heart skipped a beat why now _I just wanted 2 minutes to my self _I thoughtWith out even breathing I reached for my books stood up and went for the door but I was too late. "What are you doing hear _Freak_" the last word came out like poison. I look up to see Kelly McDaniel and her little crew blocking my only escaped. "Look I don't need to explain my self to you," I said trying to sound tougher than I felt. "Well than aren't we the little fighter today, Putnam" she spat, just as she finished he insult a loud bell rang and made all of us jump. Soon there would be a flood of students going to the next class I was saved … by the bell no less. I pushed my way threw the crowd of girls that still blocked the doorway, I ran to my last class and I made it threw sixth period with out incident. On my way home I had time to think about what happened it's not like its anything new Kelly and her gooneys teasing me and just being plan evil it's just that… I know i'm a freak I don't have many friends and I by my self a lot. And ever since I came to Salem strange things seem to happen to me wear ever I go. And I guess my appearance doesn't help my popularity either, I had jet black hair that was down past my shoulders, I had green eyes, my skin was really quit pale, my body is slender, and for sixteen I'm really short. But to tell you the truth I like my looks. _O well_ I thought _it's not like I can change it all_, I thought as I walk up the front porch. My mom and I lived in an old historic Victorian house.

I walked threw the door and ran half way up the stairs when a voice floated up after me "Amelia is that you" "yes mom I'm home" "how was school?" she asked oh great I moaned "fine" I yelled as I finished my ascent up stairs. I walked down the hall to the last door on the right and opened it. I dropped my stuff on my bed and sat down next to my bag and just listed to the silence trying to collect my self. I looked around my room and felt like something was out of place. I stood up and walked around. My room was old and didn't really have anything that was mine instead it had a simple bed a dresser with a vanity mirror and books coved the walls. We moved hear after my dad died well I really shouldn't say that, we moved here last week but my dad died last year. We were forced here because we couldn't pay the rent on our other house in New York. So I had to move to comfy old Salem Mass. This house was abandoned by god knows who and sold to us by the city with the original furniture to boot which was good because we didn't have any.   
As I walked threw the room I noticed one of the books on the far side of the last bookcase had been pushed out. I walked over to it and read the spine_** How to be a witch: a birthright**_ I could help but pick it up and open it. It read: _**How to be a witch  
a birth right  
By  
Abigail Putnam  
Dedicated to Amelia Putnam**_ I starred in amazement. The book was dedicated to me. _No it must be someone else_. I thought  
"Amelia" I jumped at my mother's voice calling my name. Coming I rushed at the door but before I left my room I looked down at the book in my hands and walk back to the book case and replaced in its original place. Then took one last look at it and ran down stairs. When I reached the bottom my mother was waiting for me "I need you fetch some fire wood from the back its going to be a cold night" I groaned and walked back up stairs to get my coat, I grabbed my coat out of my closet and turned around to face my bed. There on my bed sat the book. I could have sworn that I put it back on the bookcases. No I know I put it back on the bookcase! I walked over to my bed and looked down at it this was the first time I actually got a good look at it. IT was bound in leather and the front of it was worn and ancient the leather was falling of at the edges and the black ink on the spine was fading. I picked it up and placed it back in its place on the bookshelf, and walked down stairs and out the back door. Our back yard was fenced from two sides one on the right dividing our yard from the neighbors and the same on the other to the far end of the yard was a wooded area. I went to the wood box by the back door to get my mothers wood when it started to snow. Well then I guess it is going to be a cold night I thought. I picked up some wood and started to walk towards the back door my hand full of logs of wood when I felt some thing rub up against my legs I looked down to see what it was. To my surprise it was a little black cat. "AHHH look at you aren't you a sweetie" I cooed It purred In reply. "I never seen him take to someone like that" I heard a voice call from the other side of the fence, I dropped the wood and I turned to see an old man starring at me from his yard. "Oh hello" I said "um I'm Amelia" I picked up the black cat and walked over to the fence where he stood "I'm Mr. Herald and I'm guessing you're my new neighbor." He said with a gruff voice. I raised the kitten over the fence so Mr. Herald could take him but he raised his hand and said, "You can keep the little bugger." What was your name again girl?" "Amelia Putnam" I said at the sound of my name his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "You're a Putnam?" He asked but before I could answer he turned on his heel and ran back into his house.   
I looked down at the purring black cat in my arms I set him down and picked up the wood and brought it into the living room and put three pieces into the grate and the rest by the stove.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Lessons**

I went back up to my room to put away my coat. I opened the door and there on my bed sat the little black kitten and the book. "How did you get in hear" I asked I picked him up and sat down on my bed "well I guess I had better name you I can't keep calling you kitty can I now." I sat in silence to think of a name and then I had it "how about Socrates, socks for short" I asked He meowed in response. Now about this book I thought I opened it and turned to the first page it read: _** Family Lineage and your birth right The witches of Salem where all accused, tried and lynched, but one survived, the son of Ann Putnam , Christopher Putnam he had one two children, Patrick and Tabitha Putnam.   
**_  
As I read down the list of the names, until I was on the last three. _**Abigail Putnam had one son, Jonathan Putnam had one daughter Amelia Putnam.   
**_  
Now this couldn't be a coincidence. There was my fathers name and my name. Should I keep reading? I asked my self. "What could it hurt" I said out loud. _**The power of the Putnam clan has always been handed down to the eldest of each family once the one parent who posses the power has died. Usually the inheritor is male and has a male first born but on the rare occasion that a female is born, she usually receives more power than her male counter part. This is because of the curse placed on the males of the Putnam family. Before Ann Putnam was lynched she placed a curse on her husband because he betrayed her by turning her over to the court. The curse was that all the males of the family would die by the age of 30 and they are deprived of the true power.**_   
Just then a knock at the door drew me out of the book "Amelia …" My mother's voice called. Then the knob turned and she walked in "what are you doing dear?" "Nothing I was just reading" I said trying to sound casual "well its time for supper" she gave me that I- know- your- up- to- some-thing look and turned and walked out of my room. I placed the book on my bed and looked around for Socrates " socks… where are you" I called I got down on my knees beside my bed and raised the blanket; underneath was little socks playing with a dust ball. "Your a dork come on let's get down stairs and get some supper" I said as I scooped him up in to my arms. I carried him down stairs once I reach the bottom I walked threw the living room into the dining room, mom already had dinner on the old oak table and was sitting at the end of the table serving her self a large helping of sweet potato. She looked up at me "where did he come from" she asked gesturing to Socks. "Oh I found him out side by the wood box he kind of followed me in" "oh well" she started "um just keep him of the furniture," she said. I was shocked I knew she didn't like cats. But I didn't say anything knowing I shouldn't press my luck. I set socks down and got a little dish and placed some turkey on it and laid it down in front of socks "that will have to do until we get some kitty food" I told him to tell you the truth I don't think he minded.   
After supper I walked back up stairs and fetched my coat and boots I turned to leave my room but the book on my bed caught my eye. I picked it up and left my room Then descended the stairs and walked to the door "MOM i'm going for a walk" I called Then I opened the door and before I shut it socks swiped around legs and out the door. "O I suppose you think you coming" I asked he looked up at me and meowed in response. "Well let's go" We walk down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Magic **

I walked a little ways and stopped under a lamppost it flickered then went out. "That's strange," I said to socks I crossed the street and walk a few more yards and looked back At the Street light it was back on. I turned back around and noticed that I was only a few yards from the cemetery. So I walked to the gate and pushed it open, it creaked under the pressure. I walked amongst the newer graves and soon reached the old cemetery I stopped and sat down next to a gravestone. I was covered in moss and the inscription was barely legible. Socks seemed to have found a piece a grass to occupy him self with. I opened my book and began to read  
_** lesson one: Names  
you now know who you power comes from but not where it comes from. Your power is old magic and lies with in your soul. It usually appears with out you knowing it mostly in times of great emotional stress. But most of the time witches can control their magic. Try this:   
Focus on an object near you   
**_I pick a small stone lying in front of me in the grass   
_**Close your eyes   
Focus on the object   
And imagine it floating towards you   
**_So I closed my eyes and imagined the stone floating   
I opened my eyes and … nothing   
_**Now the stone didn't come to you did it. That is because you didn't call it by its proper name. Every thing has a name, and no its name isn't stone  
**_I read this threw twice how did the book know I was focusing on the stone?   
Close your eyes and focus on the stone again. Ask it for its name.   
I closed my eyes feeling really stupid and focused on the stone once again  
"What's your name" I asked for a moment I thought nothing was going to happen but soon I herd a small deep voice "my name" it breathed "is ADRASTOS".   
I opened my eyes and looked at the stone then down at the book  
See now everything has a name. Now that you know his name ASK him to come to you. Remember to be polite, never command something to do anything Witches are equal with every thing and to command something would make you seem above that thing and they may not like it.   
"Umm, Adrastos could you come here please?"   
I looked down at the stone and I began to rise from its place I opened my hand Adrastos floated over my hand and set down in my palm. "Um thank you," I said. I didn't know what to think. I am a witch. I closed the book and set the rock back in its original place. I left the cemetery and went back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 excepting my fate**  
I walked into the house and Called for my mother "mom, where are you?" "I'm in here" she called from the living room. I walked in to the living room mother was sitting her favorite chair reading "I have to talk to you mom" I said as I sat down next to her. She straitened up and said, "Ok sweetie what about." "I found this book in my room" I said showing her book in my hands "it says I'm at witch" She looked at me and begun to laugh, "don't be absurd" she got between the giggles and snorts. My heart sank and I felt like I was going to cry. "FINE I will show you," I yelled. I looked at the glass on the café table and asked "what is your name" It answered in a high bell like voice "my name is tinker" "thank you" I replied "would you come here please." I looked over at my mother she sat staring at me and gave me an I-told-you-so look But the glass rose and floated over to me I opened my hand a closed it around the glass. She sat there for what seemed like lifetime. "I knew one day you fathers stuff would find there way to you I just hoped it wouldn't be this soon." Then she got up and left the room with out even looking at me. My heart felt like it was going to break. Now my mom thought I was a freak, socks jumped into my lap trying to comfort me. "I suppose you're my only friend now." I   
I set socks down on the floor and picked up my book and turned to the next lesson:   
_** lesson 2 Talismans   
Witches talismans are not pieces of jewelry like everyone thinks. It or they as it were are pieces of our souls. Socks is yours.   
**_Since the book knew about the stone I had just accepted that it just knew me.   
_**He is your most loyal friend he will even give his life for yours. He is immortal and thought he or I should say his outer being may die his soul will be reborn in the same way he was the**_ _**first time and as the same thing he was. You can communicate with him as you already know he can tell what you're feeling but there is another way   
**_I looked down at socks he was still sitting in the same spot I had set him down.   
_**Just look at socks and tell him these words (this is your first spell… just thought you'd like to know)   
Felinis loquor   
**_I looked down at socks again and very firmly said Felinis loquor for a moment the room got very warm. "Bloody hell I thought you'd never get to that chapter," said socks I could help but giggle at his English accent. "Sorry socks" I said I didn't feel weird talking to him it felt like I was talking to an old friend. "I prefer if you call me Socrates" he said "well then that's that it's getting late I think we had better to get to bed" "um ok" I said kind of surprised that the conversation was so short. I shut my book and followed soc…I mean Socrates up the stairs. After I was in my Pjs I climbed in to bed with Socrates at my feet I feel into a dream less sleep.   
** Chapter 5 Running away**  
The next morning I was getting dressed and ready for school in the bathroom when Socrates came in tail first dragging my old book bag with his teeth" what are you doing Socks?" I asked as he stopped at my feet "well I can't very well just walk into school can I" "I still don't get it and I don't carry a ooo"I said "you want to ride along" " yes of course" " well ok" I said it sounded like fun taking my kitty to school. I opened my bag and Socks jumped inside "how is it in there" I asked "oh very warm he said as he got situated. "Are you ready"? "Yes lets go," he said you couldn't mistake the excitement in his voice. I grabbed my book from my vanity and walked down stairs across to the front door but before I left my mom called for me from the next room "Amelia" I walked back into the living room " I'm sorry about last night" "its ok" I said after that nothing was said so I left. I walked down the street it was covered with snow from last night's snow. "What's wrong with being a witch?" I said randomly "nothing just some people think there are evil" socks replied from inside my bag "oh" "hey you aren't going to potty in my bag are you?" I said he poked his head out of my bag and glared at me "oh please I'm a sophisticated cat" I had to giggle at his response. I walked it to school 10 minutes till first period I thought I would let Socks out for a minute so I opened my bag and went to pick him up when I heard Kelly's voice behind me What are you up to freak? I spun around and looked her strait in the eye and said "step off Kelly" "oooo so scared" but before she could finish her sentence Socks jumped out of my bag and clawed her in the face. With a hiss he stood in a defensive stance ready to pounce again. "Stupid cat what the hell" she had three big scratches across her face. I looked at her and knew I would be in trouble so I ran with socks close on my heals. I didn't even know where we were going until I reach the cemetery gates I pushed them open and it followed with the familiar creak. I walked through the graves and I was at home here. "Are you ok Amelia?" socks asked thoughtfully "I'm fine I just didn't want to get into trouble I don't even know why I ran. I again found my self in the company of the old graves and in front of the exact same head stone I first sat at I looked down at it to try and make out the words it read  
ABIGAIL PUTNAM

"She's your grandmother you know" socks said breaking me of my trance "my mother never talked about any of my fathers family" I answered back "she's the one who is talking to me in the book right" he nodded. "How is she doing it she's dead?" "Abigail was a sight seer she new that your father would have a girl to carry on the witch line. So she wrote this book to help you knowing that Ann's curse would soon take him. Before she left it for you in her old house she placed a spell on it. The spell was so that only you would find it and that she would be able to speak threw the book to you" Explained socks. I sat down on the cold snow covered ground. For a moment I just sat there. "Well socks" I said "we had better get back to school" Socks jumped into my book bag and I picked up my book and headed back to the one place I would rather be in hell than to go back to.

By the time we got back people were scurrying off to second period. I had to go to history, which was on the second floor of the school. So I walked into the main hall and started up the stairs. By the time I got in to class the bell had rung and I was right on time. I took my usual seat in the back of the room. The teacher droned on about the history of Salem. When she finally reached the witch trails socks popped his head out of my bag and said you should be listening to this instead of carving doodles in to the desk. I dropped my pencil and looked down at him "shhhhhh im trying to listen "I said being sarcastic "is there anything you want to share with us Amelia" said Mrs. Tiller I looked up and noticed the whole class was looking at me. "No" I said bluntly they all turned back around and Mrs. Tiller continued, "What was the true reason of the Salem witch trails"…. I soon lost interest again until my name came up "we actually have the last descendant of the Putnam family here with us in class." I looked up at the teacher and she said, "Amelia was the last descendant of what some say a true witch, Ann Putnam was hanged because of her husband…" Ring the bell sounded before she could finish her sentence. I got up from my seat picked up my bag and headed out of class. Third and forth period went by just as fast as second, before I knew it was lunch. I took my usual seat out in the courtyard. I sat down on the bench set down my book beside me and opened my book bag to reveal sleeping socks. So I closed my bag and let him sleep. I decide that now would be a good time to go on to the next lesson since I had a free period instead of a fifth period. I opened my book and started:

_**lesson 3 Transportation spell **_

_**Now that you have learned about names and talismans its time to start on the real magic. You must remember most spells are derived from Latin. Transportation spells are easy enough so we will start there. First concentrate on a location then say EO ire itum. If there is anything you are taking with you make sure you hold on to it tight.**_

As I finished reading I heard the familiar high heel and instead of laughter I hear "oh Kelly what happened to your face" No_ better time then now to try this I _thought. So I grabbed my bag and pictured the girl's bathroom right-out side my sixths period class and Said "Eo ire itum" Then I felt me feet leave the ground and something that felt like ropes pulling me from behind. Colors blurred all around me I felt like I was going to be sick, so I closed my eyes. Then I felt my feet touch the ground and the pulling sensation stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the girls bathroom "what the bloody hell was that" said socks from inside my bag "I did it socks" I said excitedly "yes yes in know next time warn me" he said angrily, Soon after that he was a sleep again and I was in sixth period math.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 6 Sticks and stones **_

After thirty minutes of geometry school was let out and I was free to leave the campus or so I thought as I walked out the main door Kelly stood their three big scratches across her face. I stopped in my tracks and turned on my heal and ran to the girls bathroom. Once I was safely in the end stall in concentrated on the cemetery and said "Eo ire itum". Again my feet left the ground, the ropes were pulling me and I thought I was going to be sick. I landed right on top of my grandmother's grave. I opened my eyes and found my bag. I opened it to find a dazed socks "that was a bumpy ride" he said. "Sorry but I didn't want to deal with her right now." I said as I sat down "You've got to stand up to her" socks said. "I know it's just that I don't want to fight with her," I said and I sat down and opened my back to read. I opened my book to the next lesson:

_**lesson 4 flight**_

_**Yes witches can fly on brooms like many people think, most witches fly with the dark of night. The night gives of a certain energy that allows ordinary brooms to take flight. Your broom is in the attic. **_

I closed my book and smiled to my self. _I get to fly _I thought. I jumped up and grabbed my bag. "Where are we going Mia" socks asked I stopped "Mia?" I replied "oh since you call me socks I'm going to call you Mia" said socks with a smirk I shrugged and said "I've got to go home" I said not telling him the reason.

Once I got home I noticed my mom's car wasn't in the driveway so I would be alone. _Perfect_ I thought. I went in to the house and up the stairs and past my room on the end and looked up at the string dangling from the sealing. I jumped and pulled it down a hatch opened and stairs fell down to the floor. "Come on socks" "why are we going up there Mia" socks said you could hear a hint of fear in his voice. "You will find out," I answered. I picked him up and climbed the stairs. When I reached the attic I looked around. There were all kinds of things but one thing caught my eye a broom with wiry twigs and vines carved into the handle it was beautiful I picked it up and as soon as I touched it, it glowed a pale pink. "Oh that's why," said socks. After I received my broom I walked back down stairs and sat down on the couch, placed the broom on the café table and opened my book.

_**When you touched your broom for the first time it glowed pink. That means that it has accepted you as its owner. No to fly you must be out side…**_

So I closed my book and grabbed my broom and walked out the back door. As soon as I was out side I noticed Mr. Herald was out side. So I looked around for a hidden area the only place I could thing of was the wooded area to the rear of the yard. So I made my way across the yard and noticed that Mr. Herald had seen the broom in my hand and ran inside the house just as he had done when I first meet him. I wonder why he does that I asked socks as we enter the woods. We walked for sometime over dead trees and small streams. Soon the trees blotted out the sun and I could soon tell that night had fell. We reached a small pond that looked deep and there was a bolder that over looked it. I walked up on top of the bolder and sat laid down on my stomach and inched towards the edge and looked in to the pond and saw little fish. I sat back up and grabbed my broom, my book and clicked on a flashlight I had taken from my house. I opened the book to the page I had left of at.

_**First take your broom in your hand the mount it and kick of from the ground hard. It makes take some practice before you can truly fly.**_

I stood up and took my broom and mounted it. I looked down at socks "want to come" I asked he looked hesitant but jumped on the twigs. I kicked of the ground and felt my self-rising. We rose up a few feet and my heart soared _I loved this_. We rose high and higher until we were above the treetops. "This is wicked" I screamed at socks we hovered above the trees for a few minutes then I looked back at socks and smiled "no don't you do it Mia" he said fearfully. But I did it anyway I took of at full speed the cold wind rushing against my face it was just amazing I looked down everything looked like a patch work quilt, and the sky a blanket of diamonds. "We had better get back mom will be home soon" I said to socks my elation ending. So we flew back to the wooded area behind my house and landed next to the pond. I ran to go get my book and started back to the house. I opened it to finish the lesson.

_**There is a spell to hide your broom from prying eyes. First take it in your left and say up and it will fold up into your hand. Then when you needed it again say down and it should fold out.**_

So I took it in my hand and said "up" it folded into a little square piece of wood so I put in my pock right as we got to the back yard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7 Acceptance **

I walked into the house and I was right mom was home. "Amelia come here please" called my mother. I went into the kitchen, she was sitting at the table "sit down dear" I sat down and placed my book in front of me socks sat next to me. "What does she want?" said socks "shhhhhhh" I said hushing him. "Did you just shush your cat" she asked "no matter she begun I'm going to accept this inheritance of yours, I did for your father and I will for you" she said as she eyed my book. I smiled and felt so happy that I jumped up and hugged her. She laughed as I let go.

After our conversation I told her about my midnight flight. She looked at me hesitantly but said nothing except "its time for bed" I stared at her in amazement. I couldn't believe it, right here in front of her face was a world of magic and she couldn't stop being mom. So I stood up and bent down beside her chair and kissed good night then stomped off to my room. I dressed for and climbed into bed socks was already asleep I suppose our little adventure wore him out. I giggled to my self then slowly fell into a light slumber.

Mia… Mia …wake up Mia… MIA screamed socks impatiently. I opened my eyes to find socks sitting next to me "what do you want socks" I said impatiently he smiled and said "nothing I was tired of waiting for you to wake up" "you little bum" after that I tried to go back to sleep but I just couldn't so I dragged my self out of bed and blindly made my way into the shower.

After wasting all of the hot water I got out and dried and dressed. After my sauna treatment I decided I'd go down stairs and get some breakfast since it was Saturday I was in no hurry to get out the door. As I walked into the kitchen I could smell blueberry pancakes and sausage, _mom must be in a good mood today _I thought "what is that smell" socks asked licking his lips "blueberry pancakes" I answered. We came into the kitchen and there was three big pancakes sitting on the table waiting for me. "About time you got up, sit down your foods getting cold" Once I sat down she joined me with her own helping of large pancakes. We ate in silence for a while the mom asked "could you get me a glass of water" "ok, Tinker" then a high bell like voice answered "yes" "could you bring me some water please" then the cabinet over the stove opened and a little glass floated down to the sink and filled its self then came towards the table and set down next to my plate "thank you" I picked it up and handed it to my mother she took it hesitantly. She didn't say anything and she kept her eyes away from mine. I couldn't stand this anymore; socks must have got the hint because he got up from where he was sitting and said "Mia lets go" I left the table in a huff and went up to my room and slammed the door. I flopped down on my bed in a huff "what has she got against me" a lump started to form in my throat. It was silly but I couldn't help but want to cry. Socks jumped up on my bed and started too pure and he slowly rubbed up under my chin, trying to comfort me. "Its ok Mia" he said in a low peaceful voice. "Thanks socks" I said truly thankful I had one friend. He sat down beside me and I picked up my book and turned to my next lesson: lesson 5 the sight The sight is no ordinary gift. It must be used carefully it could be your undoing as it was mine. IT is a way to see people thoughts. There is no spell for this all you must do is concentrate on the person and imagine him/her speaking to you about there secrets. You should be able to hear two voices one is the heart the other is the mind's voice. If your looking for something specific focus on that subject.

This was perfect I could finally figure out want my mother wanted from me. I closed my book and focused on my mother and soon I could hear a faint voice "what am I going to do she's my daughter" said the heart. Then another voice followed it "but she's a witch" answered the brain logically "so what's that supposed to mean" argued the heart "what about what happed with Jonathan what if it happen to her, you know it's a possibility" replied the brain sounding pleased with its self it had obviously made a winning point to the argument. "O no please don't bring that up its to painful" pleaded the heart " Fine fine, but remember McDaniel…" before the brain finished the heart screamed out with what sounded like agony in its voice "STOP!" then it went quiet. I was stunned what would this… before I could finish thinking the name hit me McDaniel. Kelly what would she have to do with my fathers death? I sat and pondered. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Ok so I forgot to put this stupid little thing…..**I do not own The crucible BUT Amelia, Socks, Kelly and whatever I think of is ALL MINE mauhahahahaha . **So yea.

Oh I also wanted to thank the one person (sorry I forgot your name) for the reviews, they were very helpful since this is my first fanfic ……


End file.
